Welcome To My Individuality
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: The only people who needed Tohru's help were those who had so called 'problems'. Since she was the student councilor she was obligated to help them.Until she met one boy, who would change her life. That boy was Yuki Sohma, the school bad boy,one of the pe
1. Intro

Hello To My Individuality 

Intro

Hi, my name is Tohru Honda, and this is how I met Him. He was different from the rest of the people I had ever known. His name was Yuki Sohma, and he was the one boy,that every mother warned their children to stay away from, who every girl wanted, but the boy, every guy hated. Why you ask? Because, he was the individual, the only person that was like him, was himself. He didn't care that some hated him, or that some cared for him, for that matter. All he every cared about was fooling the school into believing him to be uncaring and cold. He did it well, but, there was something no one could have guessed. And that is were my story begins, in the Freshman class of Kaibara High, the one place that every student is the some as the last, and where no student spoke for himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome To My Individuality 

Chapter 1

Tohru Honda strolled down the hall, a bright smile plastered on her face. She had been having a good day, so far, and this made her feel very thankful, and she was actually looking forward to the day's counciling session. ' Hopefully this one is not as bad as last weeks, she was so depressed that the guy wouldn't return her calls.' thought Tohru, as she walked into the science classroom. The usual groups were formed in their proper corners, the preps in one, the jocks and jocketes in the other, the nerds and geeks in theirs. Tohru quickly scanned the room, her eyes darting franticly for her friends. Spotting the familar waving arms, Tohru quickly and quietly darted to the three girls sitting in the middle of the room. Sitting down in an empty desk, Tohru sighed, directing her gaze to her friends. Kagura Sohma sat infront of her, her dark brown hair falling over her shoulders, her dark chocolate eyes shining. Arisa Uotani sat at her side, dirty blond locks peculiar place on her shoulder, her dark blue eyes hardened. Saki Hanajime sat on Tohru's other side, her dark hair braided and place on her shoulder, her dark purple eyes calm and serene.

" So Tohru how was your day so far?" asked Uo, leaning back in her chair, her hand waving in the air. Tohru turned to her friend, a slightly surprised look on her face. Kagura and Hana nodded in unison, their faces blank. " Well, it's been peaceful today, but, I'm getting a new council session, with a Sohma." said Tohru, cocking her head to the side. Kagura looked out the window, her face contorting into a sneer, her knuckle turning white. " Did they tell you which Sohma?"asked Hana, her expression unreadable. Tohru simply shook her head, her long brown hair swaying with each movement. " It is not my business until the subject is in my session, that's what the principal said." answered Tohru, looking around the room. " If it's one of my punk cousins and they give you trouble, just tell me, and I'll take care of it." said Kagura, clenching her fist.Tohru waved her arms wildly in the air, frantic. " No, no, I'm not allowed to tell who I'm counciling, it would break the code of confidentiality, it's against the rules, I can't!" said Tohru, fanticly, her face flushed.

" Chill Tohru, if it's my cousin, then I have a right to know if they are hurting any of my friends." said Kagura, her eyes flickering toward the door as it opened. The teacher walked the classroom, her tinged with slight embarassement. Following behind her was the school's newest student, Yuki Sohma, the fear of all the teacher and students. Yuki's hair layered itself on his head, each strand streaked and dyed different colors, his eyes were a piercing grey, his perfect ears mercilessly studded, his flawless face untouched by the piercing gun or needle. " Class this is, Yuki Sohma, he's going to be in this class for the rest of the semster, so I hope you all get along and have fun." said Mrs.Akihito, smiling at the class. Yuki stood beside her, running his hand through his multi-colored hair, his eyes wandering around the room. " Yuki, please take the empty seat behind Tohru, Tohru please raise your hand." said Mrs.Akihito, a nervous smile placed on her face. Before Tohru could raise her hand, Yuki was heading toward her, his plain school bag,slung over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome To My Individuality 

Chapter 2

Tohru watched him through her bangs, her gaze downcast. Yuki was silent, even as he sat in his chair, the only noise he made was the rythm of his breathing, slow and steady, as he inhaled and exhaled, carefully placed. " Alright class turned to page 56, in your textsbooks, so we may begin where we left off yesterday." said Mrs.Akihito, holding her book in her arm, as though it were a baby. The entire class turned in unison, the smell of paper and ink filled the air. Yuki sat in his chair, unmoving, his eyes looking at the teacher, emotionless. " Mr.Sohma, is there a problem ?" ask the teacher, glancing at him. Yuki shook his head, his multi-colred hair swaying." Please open to the page." said Mrs.Akihito. Yuki shook his head, smirking at the teacher. " No, I don't think I will." said Yuki, placing his feet booted feet on the desk. The teacher swiftly walked across the room, a determined look on her face. The entire class looked on silently, watching, fearing for the teacher's life. " Do not make me tell you again." said the teacher, as she stood to the side of him.

Yuki looked at the teacher, his smirk spreading across his face, as he stared up into her face. " Make me." Yuki, pulling his bag into his lap, searching throuh it's contents. Mrs.Akihito nostrils flared, as she watched him. " Mr.Sohma, until you leave this classroom, you are under my control, that means that you must listen to me and do as I say." explained Mrs. Akihito, placing her hands on her hips. Yuki looked up at her, as he pulled something out of the bag. " Then, I'll just leave." said Yuki, stand to his feet, walking toward the door. The teacher stood in his way, holding her arm infornt of the door. " You are not allow to leave the classroom, young man." said Mrs.Akihito. Yuki smirked, standing infront of her, his grey eyes looking right through her. " You said as long as I was in your classroom I had to listen to you, well, I'm leaving your classroom." explained Yuki, shoving past the teacher with ease.

" Wait, you can't leave!" yelled Mrs.Akihito, as Yuki strolled down the hall. Yuki turned, smirking, and flipped her off. As he rounded the hall, he placed hidden earplugs into his ears, turning on his CD player. The teacher stood there, stunned, leaning against the door frame. " That was your cousin ?" asked Uo, as Kagura shrunk down in her seat. A deep blush erupted from Kagura's cheeks, as Uo asked that question, feebly nodding in response. " That is the punk cousin you were talking about ?" asked Hana, in mild amusement. " Actually, that's just one of them." said Kagura, her blush deepening. Uo looked at her friend, a shocked expression playing across her face. " That's why I said if they give you any trouble, Tohru, just tell me." explained Kagura, her voice quivering.

Tohru looked out if the window, her thoughts elsewhere than her friends conversation. ' How come he acted like that?' thought Tohru, her eyes looking out at the courtyard. Her eyes scanned the yard, landing on the face of Yuki Sohma, as his head bobbed with the music. She watched him, his wild hair, his pale face, his entire begin. Though she loathed the very idea of piercing one's body, she thought it looked good on him, even attractive. ' I wonder how he dyed each strand of hair a different colors?' Tohru mused, waving her hand in the air. "Ms.Honda, would you please pay attention in my class?" asked Mrs.Akihito, waking Tohru from her thoughts. Tohru jolted from her seat, making her chair fly out behind her. " I'm so, so, so sorry, Mrs.Akihito, I'm so sorry." Tohru apologized, bowing at her waist. The teacher looked at her, a small smile spreading across her face. " It's alright, Ms.Honda, now would you please sit back down." said Mrs.Akihito, motioning for her to pick up her chair. Tohru blushed, sheepishly picking up her chair, and placing it in it's former spot.


	4. Chapter 3

Welcome To My Individuality 

Chapter 3

Tohru sprinted down the hall, her dark brown hair flying out behind her. It was the second session, and she was late. ' Great,' thought Tohru, as she dodged the other students,'he's going to think that I'm a spaz.' Soon she stood infront of the counciling room, her folder in hand. Taking a deep breath, she open the door, placing a smile on her flushed face. " Hello, my name is Tohru Honda, and I'll be your student councilor today." greeted Tohru, a she walked into the room. Her heart caught in her thoart as she looked on in horror at who she was counciling.

"Hey, I'm Yuki Sohma, and I don't give a care." said Yuki, a chipper smile on his face. Tohru dropped her folder, her eyes widening. Hurriedly, picking up the fallen article, Tohru blushed deeply. " Um, well, hi, nice to meet you." said Tohru, stretching out her, trembling, hand. Yuki looked at her, his keen grey eyes scanning her face. Slowly taking her hand, he shook it gingerly, his eyes lingering on her face. " Okay, so where do you want to get started." said Tohru, nervously sitting across from him. Yuk shrugged, leaning back in his chair. " Don't know, guess you can figure it out, Honda." said Yuki, smirking. Tohru nervously searched her notes, a slight blush coloring her pale cheeks. " Alright, where were you born, do you have any siblings, are they older or younger than you, what's your favorite colors?" asked Tohru, looking up from her book. " I was born here, yes,I have sibs, two are older one is not, and my favorite color is black, grey and red." answered Yuki, rubbing his chin. Tohru let out a sigh, clasping her trembling hands in her lap. " Okay, Yuki, why are you here?" asked Tohru, fixing her eyes on him. Yuki cocked his head, his hair falling to the side. " I'm here to finish the rest of my therapy, then I can go back to my other school and be totally outcasted there to." said Yuki bouncing up and down in his chair, a preppy smile spreading over his face.

Tohru looked at him in horror, her face draining of all color. ' He's a pyschopath!' thought Tohru, quickly standing from her seat. Yuki watched her, his smile widening. Tohru picked up her things, franticly looking at the door. " I'm sorry, but, I have to go." said Tohru, as she pasted him on her way out. Yuki just smiled, watching her. Tohru shut the door behind her, making a mad dash to the school councilor, Dr.Danno. Stepping into his office, she blushed. "Dr.Danno, I need to speak to you." said Tohru, sheepishly. Dr.Danno looked up from his work, a smile spreading across his mouth. " What is it, Tohru?" asked Dr.Danno, motioning Tohru to sit. Tohru swiftly walked to the chair, seating herself, looking at the councilor. "You gave me Yuki Sohma, Dr.Danno."explained Tohru, smiling shyly. Dr. Danno nodded his head, his smile slowly fading from his mouth. " Yes, Yuki Sohma, the depressed boy, correct?" asked Dr.Danno, pulling glasses from his vest pocket. Tohru shrugged, placing the file on his desk. He looked over the file, his face contorting as he did so. " I'm sorry, Tohru, but, I can't change this." said Dr.Danno, scratching his balding head. " Why not !" asked Tohru, her face stunned and her cheeks burned. The doctor scratched his head, his glasses slipping to the end of his nose." Because, Tohru, I can't just change every paper that plops onto my desk." explained the doctor, handing her back the file.

Tohru walked slowly back to the counciling room, her chin down to her chest. ' It's not fair, why did I have to get the weird one.' thought Tohru, as she walked down the hall. The sound of a cart rolled down the hall, though it did not reach Tohru's ears. " Beep, beep, coming through!" yelled someone, as he ran down the hall at a fast rate, pushing the cart infront of him. Tohru looked up, but, to late, the cart crashed into her, bumping her into the air and into the cart, knocking the air out of her lungs. Darkness surrounded her, as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The last face she saw was of a boy, his eyes were icy blue, and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 6

Welcome To My Individuality 

Chapter 4

Tohru turned in her sleep, nightmares plaguing her. Finally she sat up, her hair flying around her. Her dark brown eyes scanned the unfamilar room. A boy sat in the corner, his hair the color of night with bright red streaks, his eyes were a beautiful icy blue, his skin was pale, but held the slight color of a live person. He wore a long green undershirt, with a vivid orange short shirt, his pants were brown corduroy, his face was painted with a henna tattoo of smiling sun. " Bonjour, mademoiselle, allez le toilette ?" asked the boy, holding a tray in his hands. Tohru nodded, her face flushing. She sat in a victorian style room, with crown molding, beautiful velvet curtains, a canopy bed, and a beautiful portrait of three children, all looked as if from a fairy-tale. " I don't understand what your saying." admitted Tohru, standing from the bed. The boy nodded, smiling." I know, miss, but it was worth a try, no ?" said the boy, placing the tray on the nightstand." Will the young lady follow me?" asked the boy, reaching his toward her. Strangely, Tohru followed him, her instincts told her he was harmless. " So where are we?" asked Tohru, following him down the corridor, to a dinning room.  
" We are in my mother's house, but, alas she is out of the country at the moment." explained the boy, sitting Tohru at the table.  
"Does the lady need anything?" asked the boy, smiling sweetly.

Tohru blushed, her eyes cast downward. "No, I'm fine, I don't want to trouble you." said Tohru, waving her hands in the air. The boy laughed, throwing back his head.  
"I am sorry, it's just you must not remember, that I'm the one that ran you over with that cart." explained the boy, sticking out his hand."Kazuo Sohma." Tohru hurriedly shook his hand, climbing out of her chair, she bowed."Tohru Honda." said Tohru, as she stood erect. A the doorbell rung, it's loud bell ringing to throughout the entire house. A maid hurriedly answered it, openning it wide to allow the person to get inside."Ah, brother, your home!" Kazuo yelled, joyfully, throwing his arms into the air. A black coated teen stood infront of the door, his grey hair covering his eyes, as the maid returned with several towels. " Yeah I'm home, now what is your homework today?" asked the teen, drying his hair. " Oh, Yuki, this is Tohru Honda." said Kazuo, motioning toward her.

Tohru gasped when the towel that covered his eyes was removed. "Yuki, you live here!" said Tohru, blushing deeply. Yuki just looked at her, his eyes scanning her. Kazuo looked back and forth between the two, confusion, settling over his very puppy-like face." Yeah, I do, but, that's not the point, what are you doing here?" asked Yuki, handing the maid the towels. "That is my fault, brother, I ran her over with a cart." explained Kazuo, glancing downward. Tohru looked at Kazuo, her portraying fear for him. Yuki looked at his brother, his eyes dull, their happy shine vanished in the depths of themselves. "I see, so I guess she's staying the night, hmm?" asked Yuki, walking past them in to a room full of stairs. Kazuo looked at his brother, happily clapping his hands together. " Really brother, that is most kind of you." said Kazuo, throwing his arms around Tohru. She blushed deeply, her face showing embarassement and complete confusion."No that would be intruding on my part." said Tohru, as Kazuo loosened his grip on her waist.

Yuki looked at her, as he took a step to the middle of the middle metal stairs, his head rolled to one side. " I'm not driving you home in this weather, it's raining like some higher power is peeing in a drainer, uh-uh, no way no how." said Yuki, running his fingers through his curling hair. Tohru blushed at his language, her eyes widening.  
" Yun, that was rude, you should not say such things in the presence of a lady!"scolded Kazuo, wagging his finger at his brother. Yuki rolled his eyes, walking slowly up the twisting stairs. Tohru looked at Kazuo, her large brown eyes looking over his pale face."Why does he act like that, anyway, Kazuo?" asked Tohru, the blush slowly residing back into her cheeks.Kazuo sighed, running his hand over his neck, sighing at his brother's back."He does it to express how he's feeling, you know, that kind of stuff." explained Kazuo, leading Tohru to a seat in the dinning room."You see, our mother is a very busy women, she does works in other countries, including China," said Kazuo, seating himself next to her," so when we see her, there is much to talk about, and the last time she was here, she told Yuki to express himself because no one can read him." Tohru nodded, silently soaking the information into her brain. Sighing she looked over at the teenager sitting next to her."So what about you?" asked Tohru, rolling her neck. Kazuo looked at his guest, a smile forming on his lips. " Mama says I should stay the way I am." Kazuo said, proudly puffing out his chest.Tohru laughed, smiling widely."So you, and your brother are close to your mother?" asked Tohru, leaning against the table. Kazuo nodded, his smile innocently cute. "Ama is close to mama too." said Kazuo, waving the maid over. Tohru cocked her head to the side, looking at him in confusion. 'I wonder.' thought Tohru, looking at him.  
"Who is Ama?" asked Tohru, as the maid stood next to her. Kazuo looked at her, his smile widening. "She's our baby sister." said Kazuo, smiling at Tohru.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru sat in the third seat of the hearses, holding her blue school bag in her lap, as they drove. She had spent the night at their house, but, it wasn't as scary as she had thought. The rooms were comfortable, with they're strange paintings and sculptures, each holding the victorian style. Kazuo had been kind enough to lend her his pajamas for the night, though they had been big they were comfortable and suitable for her to wear. She blushed at the memory of him coming to check on her at midnight. His over-sized t-shirt had an indigo peace symbol on it, and his boxers had smiley faces on them.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" asked Kazuo, looking at her innocently. Tohru blushed at how close he was to her, she could feel the heat radiating off his body. Kazuo kept looking at her, his icy blues strangely warm. " I'm fine, thank you, Kazuo." answered Tohru, staring out the darkly tinted window. Soon they drove into the parkinglot of the school, the hearses parking next to the cheerleader captain's Bug, as she was getting out. As they got out of the car, a lighted cigarette flew to the back of Yuki's neck, singeing the pale skin. Tohru and Kazuo turned quickly, to see who had thrown the article. A cheerleaders and jocks stood there laughing, hysterically, at the scene. "You better apologize." said Tohru, as Kazuo looked at his brother's burned neck. The jock that had thrown the cigarette laughed, lighting another. " No way, he deserved it, the freak of nature." said the jock, inhaling the smoke.The others laughed, walking to the courtyard. Tohru watched them go, her mind rushing through the names of the students." Are you alright, Yuki?" asked Tohru, concern flashing in her dark brown eyes.

Yuki ignored her, standing up-right, he began to walk toward a small group seated on the lawn, all wearing outrageous hairdos. Yuki's hair was half white and half black, parted in the middle. Kazuo and Tohru watched him, sitting next to them, talking comfortably." Sorry, Tohru, he can be a bit rude at times, and for that I apologize." said Kazuo, shaking Tohru's hand and slowly walking away. Tohru watched him, as he disappeared into the crowd of students, his face drowning along with the rest of the school.  
'I don't understand, why is he so distant, from even his brother.' thought Tohru, as she silently walked to her homeroom class. Uo, Hana, and Kagura stood there waiting for her, their faces stern as any mother's. " Tohru, what were you doing in the hearses, with my cousins?" asked Kagura, placing her hands on her hips. Tohru blushed, her eyes quickly looking for an answer in the walls surrounding them. " I needed a ride, and they offered me one." Tohru said quickly, laughing nervously.Uo and Hana looked at each other, their eyes sending coded messages back and forth. " Why didn't you just take the subway?" asked Hana, her purple eyes returning to Tohru. Tohru let out a clumsy sigh, her head spinning out of control.

"Excuse me, is this classroom?" asked a feminine voice from behind her. Tohru quickly spun around, smiling brightly. The girl had straight cherry red hair, her eyes as black as night,and her skin of olive coloring. " Yes, it is, how can we help you?" asked Tohru, her smile brightening. The girl looked at her, her dark eyes staring into Tohru's own. "I'm new, and I need to give this to the teacher, can you show me?" asked the girl, running her fingers through her hair. Tohru nodded quickly, grabbing the girl's hand, and nearly dragging her to the teacher's desk. Making sure she was alright, Tohru took her seat, placing her head on the hard wooden desk.  
"Class, this is Keitaro Nyoko, and she has just transfered from our sister school in the South." said the teacher, smiling at the new student. Keitaro looked out at the window, her dark eyes scanning the trees. "Ms.Nyoko, will you please take a seat next to Uotani." said pointing to the ex-yankee. Keitaro walked silently over, placing her bag over the chair's back. A silent knock sounded at the door, Kazuo peeking his head into the room, blushing. "Umm,hey, is this classroom?" asked Kazuo, stepping into the room. stared at him, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Mr.Sohma, I would have expected better from you, considering who your mother is." scolded wagging his finger at the teen

Kazuo looked at his feet, pouting innocently. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" asked Kazuo, his eyes filling with tears. stern expression faded, to be replaced with one of sincerity."Yes, Kazuo, I forgive you." said motioning for him to take his seat. Kazuo sat happily, placing his bag on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru looked at Kazuo, as he wrote something in his journal, a gentle smile spreading on his face. "What are you writting, Kazuo?" whispered Tohru, leaning over to see. Kazuo pulled away, his eyes looking like a deer in headlights."I'm sorry, it's a bit personal." said Kazuo, placing his journal into his bag. Tohru nodded, pointing to the CD player on his lap. "What are you listening to?"asked Tohru, tucking a stray hair behind her head. Kazuo's smile returned, as he held up the lime green CD player, bambi stickers stuck here and there on it's strange and bright body. "A concert that I recorded on off the radio, it's totally awesome!" said Kazuo, handing her the device. TOhru placed the earplugs into her ears, bracing herself for a blast of loud rock music. Kazuo laughed, pressing the 'Play' button. Tohru relaxed as the sound of classical music filled her ears, soothing her, and lulling her . "I never expected you to be a classical kind of person, I thought you would listen to hard rock." said Tohru, the music making her toes tingle. Kazuo shrugged, taking a plug from her."This is the CD that I have to send my mama." said Kazuo, putting it into his ear.

Finally they were free from the prison , that is known as a school. Tohru and her friends made their way slowly to the sidewalk, holding their bags on there shoulders. "Hey Tohru, wait a minute!" yelled Kazuo over the crowd of people. Tohru stopped, turning to look at the hyper teenager."Do you have counciling today"  
Tohru pulled a schelule from her messenger bag, turning it to the correct pages."Yep, why?"asked Tohru, looking around the courtyard. People had already began to stare at her funny, like they did the kids that dressed like Yuki and Kazuo. Kazuo followed her gaze, a frown marring his face."Never mind, it was nothing, just do what you were going to do." said Kazuo, turning his back to her and walking into the crowd. Tohru looked at his back, confusion written plainly on her face.' Why is he acting like that?' thought Tohru, as she watched him go.

Tohru quickly walked to the counciling offices, pulling her folder from her bag. As she slowly opened the door, Yuki jolted upright in his chair, slipping his earplug headphones around his neck. "What were you llistening to?"asked Tohru, taking a seat across from him. Yuki just ignored her, directing his gaze to the window."Okay your not in a talking mood." Yuki continued to look out the window, tapping his fingers on the hard steel table. Tohru sat back and watched him, her eyes following his movements.'One way to learn of your enemy is to watch him.' thoguht Tohru, as she stared at his mesmerizing grey eyes. "Have you noticed that we have no freedom?"asked Yuki, shifting his gaze toward her. Tohru was startled by his sudden words, her heart began race, and her pulse quicken."What do you mean?"asked Tohru, placing her trembling hands in her lap. "We have no right to anything here, because they believe that we can't make decisions for ourselves."explained Yuki, pulling a covered journal from his bag."I still don't know what you mean."said Tohru, eyeing the notebook. Yuki held a pencil, poised in mid-air, ready for writting. He slowly put the pencil to the paper, his hand gently swooping in the forms of his writting."They make decisiond for us, what we do, why we do it; doesn't bother you, Ms.Honda?"asked Yuki, not looking up from his journal.

Tohru silently watched him, her trembling ceasing, as she watched him. 'He is so different.' thought Tohru, leaning forward. Yuki was silent, absored in his writting.  
"What are you writting?"asked Tohru, tapping her fingers on the table. Yuki looked up from his work, smiling . Tohru's breath caught in her throat, this was the first time she had seen him smile."It's a letter to my music teacher." said Yuki, holding the notepad out to Tohru. She took it gingerly, staring at the strange writting. "It's music?" asked Tohru, looking back up at him. Yuki just nodded, pulling his neon green cellphone from his pocket. Flipping it open, Yuki's eyes quickly scanning the screen, reading the message. His eyes widened momentarily, as he flipped it closed, standing from his seat. "Where are you going?"asked Tohru, standing with him. Yuki looked back at her, pointing toward the notepad.  
"Don't lose that, or else." said Yuki stepping out of the room, leaving Tohru standing in the counciling office, holding the notepad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru walked into the school the next day, still holding the notepad. "Yo, Tohru, what ya got there?"asked Uo, standing next to Kagura and Hana. Tohru looked up from the floor, her eyes tired. "It's Yuki Sohma's notebook."said Tohru, sitting down on the hard cold step. Kagura raised an eyebrow at the name, placing her hands behind her back.  
"Tohru, why do you have his notebook?"asked Kagura, tapping her foot impatiently. Tohru looked up at her, a small smile forming on her lips, as she stood to her feet, dusting the back of her skirt. "Because I was looking at it yesterday and he had to leave early, so I'm holding it for him."said Tohru, slipping the notebook into her bag. Uo and Hana slowly looked at each other, casting suspicious glances at Tohru.

Kazuo silently walked past them, Keitaro at his side. "Kazuo, how are you?"asked Tohru, walking infront of them, waving. Kazuo looked at her, a sad expression on his face, as he mumbled a 'Hello'. "What's wrong, Kazuo?"asked Tohru, a worried expression crossing her face. Kazuo looked up at her, his icy blues encircled in puffy lids. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, but he turned away from them, opening his locker, to hide his tears."Ma la sceur, elle est ill." said Kazuo, rummaging through his locker. Tohru looked at Keitaro, confusion written plainly on her face. Keitaro just shook her head, not understanding what he said. "Kazuo we can't understand what your saying." said Kagura, pulling her cousin from his locker. Tears were running down his cheeks, falling off his chin and wetting his shirt.  
"Ama's sick." wailed Kazuo,pulling his arm infront of his face to hide his tears,his French accent disappearing. Kagura allowed him turn into his locker again, her eyes downcast.

"Who's Ama?"asked Keitaro, as they walked Kazuo home from school. He remained silent, taking long strides to take up greater distances. Kagura rolled her eyes at her cousin, turning to face Keitaro."Amaya is his little sister, or more his triplet." Kagura explained, as they walked. Tohru, Uo, Hana, and Keitaro turned in unison to look at Kazuo, their eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. Finally they neared the house, the huge estate sitting on hill. Kazuo broke off into a run, heading for the gate that guarded the hose. Typing in the code, the huge gate slowly opened, allowing them acess to the large driveway. The hearses was sitting in the driveway, silent and waiting. The huge door opened from the house, and a maid stood in the doorway, holding a butcher knife, blood dripping from it's glossy silver surface. "She don't look to happy." said Uo, pulling Tohru behind her. " Madam, mettre ce jusqu'au!" said Kazuo, walking past the maid as she lowered her knife.

They slowly made their way through the house, the scent of cherry blossoms filling their nostrils."Where is that coming from?"asked Keitaro, as the scent became stronger. Kazuo did not answer, but opened the door the room full of stairs. Pausing a moment to get his bearings, then he was off again, taking the winding stairs, as it lead them higher into the house."Where are we going?"asked Kagura, as they finally reached the top. Kazuo looked around, then pointed his finger toward another flight of stairs."We're goning to Yuki's room, he was taking care of her there this morning, so they will still be there." said Kazuo, as they climbed higher int the house. They finally reached an attic like door, that was on the ceiling. Kazuo knocked, before opening it carefully.

Papers flew everywhere, littering the hard cherry wood floor. As they all gathered into the room the entire room became visible to them. The windows reached from floor to ceiling, a desk sat in the corner, books and papers pile high on it's smooth surface, a closet was open revealing pajamas and sleeping clothes;all in colorful array, in beside one of the walls was a ladder leading up to a small pouch inside the room. "Yuki, are you up there?"asked Kazuo, calling up to the pouch. A teenaged girl leaned against the rail, wearing a pair of men boxers and wifebeater t-shirt. She was pale, with black hair streaked with grey and white, she was small and petite, and she had the most stunning pair of electric green eyes. "Quite he's sleeping." whispered the girl, sliding down a fireman pole, that was in the pouch.

Kazuo threw his arms around the girl, burying his head into her shoulder."Ama your okay." said Kazuo, sobs escaping his form. Amaya rubbed her brother's back, making soothing cooing noises. Her eyes sharpened on they inturders, almost turning catlike."Who are you?"Amaya asked harshly, ice and slit filling her once warm voice.  
Tohru nearly fell to the ground out of surprise, at Amaya's sudden change in demeanor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 

Uo looked at Kagura, as she helped Tohru to her feet. "Ama don't be rude."whined Kazuo, snuggling his head into his sister's neck. Amaya gently stroked her brother's hair, her eyes never leaving the small group. "Listen I don't care if Kazuo let you into the house, state your business or leave."said Amaya, directiong Kazuo to a chair. He fell contently into the chair, his head bent forward. "We just walked him home to make sure he got here alright, don't need to have a da cow." Keitaro said heatedly, placing her hands on her hips. Amaya's electric green eyes flashed dangerously, the air becoming even more tense. Just as the small agurement was about to combust into World War 3, music caught everyones ears. The sound of 'Shut Up' by Simple Plan began to play from the loft, echoing throughout the apartment like room.

Yuki slid down the pole, his over-sized pajamas hunging off his lean body. He ignored them all, feeling about the room, his eyes open wide. "Is he okay?"asked Tohru, as she watched Yuki walking around the room. Amaya rolled her eyes, pulling her taller brother into her arms as he walked past her. Yuki tilted his head to the side, an innocent smile plating acrossed his dazed face. Kazuo laughed, as Yuki leaned his full weight on Amaya, his head drooping. "He's sleeping."said Amaya, nearly falling back into a white Baby Grand piano. Tohru let out a giggle as Yuki stood up straight, heading for a door. He opened it, to reveal a bathroom. As he turned on the facuet to the tub, he went searching in his closet, pulling a random outfit from the hangers. Keitaro watched her dark eyes, crinkling at the edges as she laughed. Kazuo watched her, fascination written plainly on his face."Non regarde a'la son!" Amaya nearly yelled at Kazuo when she caught him staring. Kazuo stood hiding his blush, as he walked over to his brother, lifting the sleep-walking teen from his feet. "Merci."said Amaya, as Kazuo silently walked into the bathroom, Yuki thrown over his shoulder.

"Excuse him, he doesn't sleep at night."said Amaya, Kazuo closed the door behind himself. Keitaro looked at the closed door, her eyes locked on the spot. "Now back to our earlier discussion."said Amaya, climbing the ladder leading to the loft. Switching off the pulsating music, she sighed, slidding back down the pole. Tohru wrung her hands nervously behind her back, a blush slowly creeping across her face."Why are you blushing!" Amaya nearly yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Tohru. Tohru jumped back startled. "I...I was...I was just." said Tohru before she was cut off. "Ah, we have a stammerer, now don't we, figures."said Amaya throwing her shoulder length hair over her shoulder. Tears began to form in Tohru's eyes, as she tried to explain the situation, to the overly protective sister. "I was just wanted to make sure he was alright." Tohru said in a small voice, desperately wiping her her eyes. Amaya saw her tears, a compassionate smile slowly spreading across her face."I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"asked Amaya, her voice warm and soothing, like a mother's. Tohru limply nodded her head, looking up at Amaya with big sad brown eyes."Good, you lower class piece of trash!" said Amaya, knocking Tohru on the top of the head. Uo defensively held Tohru in her arms as Hana stared stoicly at Amaya. She stared back unmoving as her opponent, looked at her her voice threating. "I would say your the trash."said Hana, her eyes narrowing.

Amaya's gaze never faltered as the staring war waged on. Kazuo opened the door, but after seeing his sister, closed it silently behind him, walking slowly into the room.  
"Cheri, au ce!" said Kazuo, lifting his sister into the air. Amaya broke her gaze, her anger now inflicted on Kazuo.  
"What are you doing, put me down, Yuki!" Amaya yelled, hitting kazuo weakly on the back. Yuki came out of the bathroom, a damp towel in his hand and a bathrobe thrown over his back and tied in the front."Kazuo put her down."said Yuki, winding the damp towel and hitting Kazuo square on the butt. Kazuo jumped forward in surprise, lunging accidently on Keitaro, knocking her to the floor. A wild blush spread over both of their cheeks as they scrambled to their feet, Kazuo helping her to stand while placing his sister on the floor. Amaya ran to Yuki, anger and frustation forming a devilish look upon her face."Now you are on the ground, what do you say?" Yuki asked, as Amaya, hid behind him. Amaya buried her face in his back, hiding behind his form."Merci." said Amaya, her voice muffled by Yuki's back. Yuki looked at the group which stood in his room, a strange smile crossing his face."Bonjour mademoiselles, monis cinq mon chez." said Yuki, bowing. Keitaro looked at him funny.  
"Say something we can understand!" yelled Keitaro, tapping her foot impatiently. Yuki rolled his eyes, walking to his desk, picking up a folder from the mess.  
"Keitaro Nyoko, age 16, weight 108 Ld., and height 5'5, nice to meet you." said Yuki, wrinkling his nose.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 

Welcome To My Individuality

Yuki shut the file, his nose wrinkling in distasted."Were did you find out about my name?"asked Keitaro, taking a step back from Yuki. Yuki sighed, pulling the piano stool out from under the piano. "Those files are all I need to findout where any of you live, who you are, who your families are, etc."said Yuki, randomly pressing the piano keys.Uo looked at him, anger playing dangerously across her face."You stole that from the office didn't you!" Uo said, heatedly. Yuki nodded idly, tapping the keys with extreme care. Tohru looked at Yuki, shock and anger burning deep in her stomach."How could you, that is the school's property, not your own, and I thought you were better than that!" yelled Tohru, stomping her foot. Everyone turned to her, except Yuki, astonishment on their faces."To be honest, Ms.Honda, I don't give a da."said Yuki calmly, playing the piano. Kazuo looked over to his brother, a small glint in his icy eyes."Tu sais pas mieux!"yelled Kazuo, sending a fist in Yuki's direction. Yuki dodged his brother's attack, grabbing his fist as it came to him, throwing him over his head onto waiting pillows. Kazuo landed with a sound 'thump' onto the pillows. 

Yuki dusted himself off, glancing over his shoulder at the stunned room. Kazuo lifted himself off the pillows, groaning as he cracked his back."How many times must we fight?"asked Yuki, returning to the piano. Tohru clenched her fist in rage."How could you do that to your own brother!"asked Tohru, walking up behind him and pulling his face to look at her. Yuki's grey eyes stared up into Tohru's dark brown, a tension mounting in the room. A smirk formed on Yuki's lips, as he grabbed the back of her head and smashed their lips together. Tohru pulled back, blushing wildly at the contact. Uo grabbed Tohru away, slapping Yuki on top of his head. Yuki smirked, turning back to the piano, and playing 'Telescope eyes' by Eisley. Uo, Hana, Tohru, and Keitaro ran from the house, shutting the doors firmly behind them.

Tohru panted as she walked through her front door, taking off her shoes as she entered. She leaned heavily against the wall, panting for air. She crawled into the family room, bumping her body against furniture. She lay on the soft carpet, breathing in it's familar scent into her aching lungs. 'He stole my first kiss.' thought Tohru, grabbing holding of the couch. Pulling herself to her feet, tears began to stream down her face, her sobs erupting from her stinging lungs. Tohru slowly walked to her room, trying to wipe her eyes, but the tears would not stop once they started. "He didn't have to do that!" Tohru nearly yelled, her voice cracking. She made her way to her room, dragging her feet, wiping her tears and quieting her sobs.

"Tohru-chan, I'm home!" yelled a woman, dropping her keys onto the table. She walked into the her daughter's room, to find Tohru on her bed her face buried in her pillows."Tohru what's wrong?"asked the woman sitting on the edge of her bed. Tohru threw herself on her mother, smothering herself in the folds of her mother's clothes."Oka-san, oka-san!" cried Tohru, her voice muffled by her mother's body. Kyoko stroked her daughter's head, cooing her."He stole my first kiss!" A smile formed on Kyoko's lips, as she rocked her child, comforting the teen."There, there, Tohru-chan he probably didn't mean it." cooed Kyoko, whispering into her ear.Tohru shook her head, into her mother's eyes, her tears still falling. "Does this boy like you?"asked Kyoko, petting her daughter's head comfortingly. Tohru shook her head, her tears flying everywhere."No, he doesn't like anybody, not even his family."said Tohru, as her mother wiped the tears away. Kyoko shook her head, her smile widening. 

"Not true, every boy loves his family, and will do anything to protect it, but he can become cold and distant so people will not understand how he feels." explained Kyoko, running her fingers through her daughter;s dark hair. Tohru nodded, resting her head against her mother's chest."But he's in my counciling, I don't think I can face him."said Tohru, sighing. Kyoko laughed, pulling Tohru up to her by her cheeks."You sound like a girl who's had sex and can't face the boy." said Kyoko, kissing her forehead.Tohru blushed a her mother's blunt words."But a kiss is almost as bad, isn't it?"asked Tohru, looking up at her mother with puppy-dog eyes. Kyoko laughed, shaking her head."No it's more innocent and morally right."said Kyoko, lifting Tohru off her lap. "Now time to make me dinner!" Kyoko laughed, walking out of the room. Tohru followed her mother, smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru stood infront of the school, taking a deep breath of air, before she walked into the jungle of a school. Quickly walking up the steps, Tohru trotted down the halls, looking from room to room, the only people standing there was the teachers. Turning sharply into the counciling room, Tohru sighed, setting down her bag full of books. Yuki sat in his chair, his long legs on the table, listening to his CD player. "Good morning Yuki, did you have a nice week?"asked Tohru, sitting down in her chair. Yuki pulled the hearphones out of his ears, setting them aside, smirking. "Actually I did, nice kiss by the way."said Yuki, running his fingers through his blond and black hair. Tohru blushed, trying to hide behind her folder."Don't you have a girlfriend or someone you can torture?"asked Tohru. Yuki nodded his head, leaning back in his chair.  
"But I like you, Honda, you're weird and you care what people think of you, you amuse me."said Yuki, smiling cheerfully. Tohru put down her folder, her expression shifting from afraid to stunned."Are you just playing?"asked Tohru, rising an eyebrow. Yuki nodded his head. Tohru sighed, opening her folder.

"Now we got to get serious about this, now what made you became this way?"asked Tohru, looking at her notes. Yuki snatched them away, reading them. He frowned. "Why don't you ask me something not from these ass head notes."said Yuki, taking a lighter from his pocket. He set the papers on fire, watching them burn with a smile on his face."No, I need those!" yelled Tohru, stompping out the fire. Yuki laughed, running his fingers through her hair. Tohru looked up at him, her brown eyes full of anger. "Don't touch me!"yelled Tohru slapping his hand away. Yuki smirked, returning his hand to his side, watching Tohru wildly stomp out the fire.  
"You rely on what is given you, not what you know, that's no way to live."said Yuki, lighting a cigarette. Tohru frowned at him, as she picked up the remains of her notes.  
Sighing she returned to the table, shaknig her head."Fine we'll do it your way."Tohru huffed, folding her arms across her chest."What do you do at home"  
Yuki leaned back, thinking over the question."Got no clue what you mean, Honda."said Yuki, rubbing his arm. Tohru looked at him, her frown deepening.  
"What are you hobbies?"Tohru asked, looking at his arm. Yuki followed her gaze, his smirk turning into a smile.  
"Do you wanna see, my new tattoo?"asked Yuki, rolling up his sleeve. Tohru staring gaping at the picture on his arm. It was a black rose with a red tear in the center, and underneath it read, _'Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop.'_ Tohru looked at the tattoo in amazement, her fingers tracing and touching the rose.  
"Why did you get a tattoo?"asked Tohru, her finger resting on the red tear. Yuki shrugged, chuckling slightly, as her touch tickled him.

Tohru smile grew as she heard him laugh outloud. She watched him throw his head back and laugh long and hard. Why was she fasincated by him, she did not know, but every time he smiled at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. Soon it was time to leave. They both stood, smiling as they walked out of the room. "Kazuo wanted me to invite you and your friends over for dinner tonight, as an apology for yesterday, so tell your friends we'll be expecting them at seven o'clock."said Yuki, turning down the hall to the parking lot. Tohru's smile widened as she headed to opposite direction._'What should we wear?'_ thought Tohru.

* * *

Tu or Vous-you; est-is; toilette-toilet; regarde-look at; juste-just 

sceur-sister; allez-go; ce-it; Son-it's; au-to

sais-know; Madame-Mrs.; ma-my; a'la-to, at

elle-she; la, le-the (feminine, musculine); Jusqu'au-until; Merci-thank you

mieux-better; mettre-to put; Non-no; Cheri-dear one


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru, Hana, Uo, and Keitaro stood infront of the gate, waiting for the gates to open. Tohru looked over her friends, amazement etched on her features. Hana wore a black victorian dress, a veil covering her face, a black lacy shawl on her slim shoulders. Uo wore a pleated burgandy skirt, a black shirt with a red butterfly on the back, long black and burgandy striped tights. Keitaro wore a emerald green oxford, with a brown bohimian skirt that touched the ground, on her feet were ballerina sandals. Tohru looked at her clothes, a slight blush crossing her face. She wore a pastel pink mini dress, with a simple flats, a plain rose gold chain with rose pendant on her neck.

The gate opened, a maid stood next to the codebox, waiting for them. She silently lead them on into the house, leading them into a garden in the backyard."Please wait here."said the maid, leaving the garden. Uo looked at the flowers her eyes zooming in on a certain spot. She kick the patch, getting a satisfying yelp from the intruder. A little blond boy stood from the bushes, whining."Waa, the lady kicked me!" wailed the child, running from the garden. Tohru watched the boy leave, his wavy blond hair flying out behind him. "That was mean Uo!"said Keitaro, crossing her arms over her chest. Uo shrugged, running her fingers through her dirty blond hair."Someone should teach him it's rude to spy."said Uo, defiantly. Moments later Amaya walked into the room, her face full of anger. She wore a forest green bathrobe, her hair was dripping wet from an interruppted shower, her green eyes full of vengence. The little boy clung to her from behind, his face in her back hiding his tears. 

"What is your problem, bitch!" yelled Amaya, clenching her fist. Uo rolled her eyes, turning to look at the girl. Their eyes locked, and the room heated with rage."What is his problem, he was in here spying on us!" yelled Uo, taking a step closer to the petite girl. Amaya stood her ground, her eye staring defiantly up at Uo. The boy's tears subsided, as he watched the arguement, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with amazement. 

Kazuo clapped his hands together, ceasing the impending fight. All eyes turned to him, as he stepped down from the balcony that protruded from the greenhouse wall. "That's quite enough, don't you think, this is an apology dinner, not a war."said Kazuo, his French accent defining his words. Amaya looked behind her, pulling the child from herself. Uo crossed her arms over her chest, huffing indignantly. Kazuo smiled, running his fingers through his multi-layered hair. A slight knock sounded at the door, and the maid looked into the room, a man in his late twenties behind her."Is everything alright?"asked the maid, stepping into the room. Kazuo nodded, waving them out. They left without a word, closing the door behind themselves. Kazuo smiled broadly, walking into the middle of the small group. 

"Welcome to the garden, I hope you will wait here while we finish the preparations for dinner."said Kazuo, as Amaya and he left. Everyone stood nervously in the room, waiting fro someone to break the silence. The little boy walked up to Tohru shyly, a slight blush on his cheeks. Tohru smiled at him, leaning down to his level, brushing her hair from her face. The little boy looked up into her eyes, smiling broadly at her."Hi."said the boy, reaching his hand out to Tohru. She took his hand, shaking it firmly."Hello, I'm Tohru Honda."greeted Tohru, smiling. The little boy giggled, as she said her name. 

"I know who you are, your Yun's councilor, he told me about you."said the little boy, throwing his arms around her neck."I'm Momiji Sohma"Tohru blushed slightly before returning the hug given her."Nice to meet you, Momiji."said Tohru, ruffling his hair. He wore a light purple kimono top, but he lime green wore shorts, his ears were peirced with pink diamonds and his nails were painted neon pink, and his hair was held back by neon multicolored bobbypins. Keitaro looked at the boy with amusement in her dark eyes."That's Keitaro Nyoko, that's Saki Hanajima, and that's Uo."said Tohru, pointing to each of her friends. Momiji nodded at each of them, smiling happily. "Yun told me everything about all of you."said Momiji, laughing. Hana looked the boy up and down, scanning him. 

"Who's Yun, anyway Momiji?"asked Tohru, looking at the little boy. Momiji looked back at her, confusion written on his face. Before Momiji could ask another question, a hand rested on his shoulder, gently turning the boy. Momiji looked up at smiled throwing his arms around the teen's neck. "Haru!" squealed the boy swinging on the older boy's neck.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 

Welcome To My Individuality

The older boy swung Momiji around, making him giggle in delight. Haru wore black leather pants, chains and studs cast randomly over them, his black leather vest which served as a shirt was the same, his many multi metal necklaces and bracelets came in varying shapes and styles, his nose was pierced, and his hair was white on top and the roots were black."Hey, who's this?"asked Haru, pausing in midswing. Momiji turned to look at Tohru, smiling broadly. He hopped down from him, standing next to her.  
"This is Yun's councilor, Tohru Honda."said Momiji, hugging Tohru's waist. Tohru smiled, ruffling Momiji's hair. Haru looked over Tohru, his monotone eyes clear of his thoughts."So Yuki got another, heh, figures he always drives people nuts."said Haru, bowing to Tohru."Hatsuharu Sohma, nice to meet you." Tohru quickly bowed in return, blushing."Tohru Honda, nice to meet you also."said Tohru, smiling at him.

Kazuo entered, looking about the room, his multicolored hair standing out against his lime green suit, a grape colored tie accenting the green. Amaya followed quickly behind, smoothing her bright pink victorian mini, a matching darker pink top, and black combat boots, complete with small charms hanging off the laces."Yo, Kazu, Ama, where's Yuki?"asked Haru, running his hand through his hair. Kazuo looked at his rolex, wrinkling his nose, in distaste."He was in the fort an hour ago, but other than that i have no clue."said Kazuo, looking over the crowd of people. Haru nodded, walking toward the door. "What's the fort?"asked Tohru, cocking her head to the side. Kazuo looked at her, a smile forming on his lips."The fort is a treehouse in the backyard, we used to hang out back there when we were young, now we've outgrown it."said Kazuo, as Keitaro walked toward them, smiling."Hey Kazuo."Keitaro said shyly, playing with her red hair. Kazuo nodded toward her, smiling widely.

Haru stood on the ground, looking up into the large mess of leaves and branches."Yuki, are you up there?" asked Haru, as he began to climb the worn ladder. It creaked under his weight, moaning as he moved further up the giant oak. Boots poked out from the treehouse, making it look as though someone was in the structer."No I'm a dead body." said Yuki, rolling away from the enterance. Haru poked his head into the darkness, smiling as he looked at his friend."You look alive to me."said Haru, sitting on the tiny pouch that protruded from the house. Yuki moved further into the darkness, away from Haru."Are you okay?"asked Haru, moving closer to him. Yuki shrugged, pulling what looked like cloth from his pocket and wrapping his arm. What was on his arm, was it dirt? "What are you doing?"asked Haru, grabbing a small flashlight from his pocket. He directed the beam toward Yuki, looking at the guaze in his friend's hand."What the hell happened?"asked Haru, after seeing Yuki's injuries. His lip was swollen, his cheekbone was bruised, his arms were covered in deep gashes, and his hair was now cut jaggedly, not it's smooth texture.Yuki looked up at him, his grey eyes full of pain."Nothing Haru, just go away."said Yuki, turning away from him. Haru climbed down the ladder, running into the house.

"Ama, come here!" Haru nearly yelled, running into the garden, panting. Ama looked up at him, a quizzical expression on her face. She slowly walked toward him, holding a cup of sparkling liquid."What is it Haru?"asked Amaya, taking a sip of the liquid. Haru looked up at the girl, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, from exhaustion.  
"Yuki's...hurt...in...the..fort."Haru panted out, his hands on his knees to balance himself. Amaya broke off into a run, dropping her glass, as she ran past the guest. She ran to Kazuo, startling him from his conversation with Keitaro."Ama, what's wrong?"asked Kazuo, when he saw his younger sister's face. Tears streaked her pale face, her hands trembled, and her usual strong voice was no more than a squeak."Yuki."was all she said before Kazuo ran to the fort, leaving Keitaro standing there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Welcome To My Individuality

Kazuo ran to the treehouse, his feet carrying him as fast as they could."Yuki!" Kazuo yelled, quickly climbing the ladder. Yuki remained in the corner, stiff and unmoving. Kazuo went to his side, concern in his icy gaze."Yuki?" Kazuo said, his voice gentle and comforting. Yuki just ignored him, his grey eyes closed to the world. Kazuo slide his hands under his younger brother, lifting him from the floor. Yuki remained quiet, leaning his head against Kazuo's shoulder. Kazuo carefully climbed down the ladder, his holding him in his arms."You'll be okay Yuki."Kazuo whispered, his voice full of emotion. He reached the ground, carrying Yuki to the house.

Tohru was looking out the window, her eyes looking over their vast backyard. She saw them, and her heart sank deep within her chest, as she stood. She didn't know why she felt like this, her entire body felt heavy almost altered in a way. She watched as Kazuo walk up the many stairs to Yuki's loft, his eyes worried. Amaya was at his heels, her eyes full of tears and worry. She saw everything, yet she could not bring herself to help."What happened to him?"asked Uo, looking at Haru who sat silently on a chair. Haru didn't answer, just looked up the stairs, his face stoic. Momiji stood next to him, shaking his head. "Why did she hurt him again Haru?"asked the younger boy, looking up at him. Haru shrugged his shoulders, as they all congregated into the center of the room. "Who's she?"asked Tohru, though her words seem slurred. Haru looked at the girl, his face as expressionless as ever, though if you looked deeply into his eyes, you could see a small glimmer of sadness."Yuki's ex-girlfriend, she goes by the name Akito, she a relative."said Haru. Tohru tried to get more information from him, but he would tell her no more.

Kazuo walked down the stairs, his steps slowed by his tiredness."I'm sorry, we have to send you all home, but Yuki is not well, again I'm sorry."said Kazuo, bowing as he stood on the balcony. Everyone walked toward the door, lead by the maid."Tohru, Yuki wants you to visit him tommorrow, if it's alright?"Kazuo said questioningly. Tohru paused, her heart racing in her chest. Keitaro looked at her, a smile crossing her face."She would love to, if you don't mind I'll come too."said Keitaro, linking arms with Tohru. Tohru nodded weakly, following the older girl out of the house."That was eventful."said Uo, running her fingers through her blond hair."Who's up for dinner at Tohru's?"asked Uo, nudging Tohru. Everyone smiled, walking to Tohru's house.

Kyoko greeted everyone with a warm smile, hugging Tohru tightly."Hey munchkins."said Kyoko, stroking Tohru's head. Kyoko dragged them into the house, seating them at in the living room."So how did the dinner go?"asked Kyoko, looking around the room at the girls. Everyone shrugged, digging into the snacks she had brought out.  
"The punker got hurt by his ex, and it was very interesting, though we didn't get to eat anything."said Keitaro, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. Kyoko lifted an eyebrow, casting a look around the room."Why did you call him, punker?"asked Kyoko, looking at the teen sternly. Keitaro looked at her, eye dark eye narrowing.  
"Because he is, and he's really weird."said Keitaro, not backing down. Kyoko looked at the girl, her sharp gaze looking her over.  
"How would you like to be called a anorexic and a know it all, what would you do?"asked Kyoko, staring at her. Keitaro remained silent, looking at her hands in her lap. "I would get angry and probably hurt them."said Keitaro, looking up at her. Kyoko shook her head, placing more snacks on the coffee table. "You would be to afraid, you may talk big, but on the inside your just like everyone else, scared of being found out." stated Kyoko.

Tohru sat on her bed later that night, staring out at the city. "What are you doing, munchkin?"asked Kyoko, standing in the doorway. Tohru turned slowly toward her mother, tears pouring from her eyes. Kyoko sat at her daughter's side, hugging her close."What is it?"asked Kyoko, stroking her head. Tohru sobbed into her mother, her hands grabbing the folds of fabric on her shirt. "I couldn't help him, I'm sorry oka-san, but I couldn't." sobbed Tohru, holding tightly to her. Kyoko looked at her daughter, surprise written on her face."You couldn't help who, kiddo?"asked Kyoko. Tohru looked into her mother's eyes, her large brown eyes full of sadness. "I couldn't help Yuki, I'm sorry oka-san."apologized Tohru. Kyoko looked at her, holding her and rubbing her back in soothing circles.  
"It's not your fault, love, it's not."said Kyoko, though a smile spread across her lips. Tohru fell asleep in her mother's arms, her tears still draining from her eyes as she slept.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru and Keitaro stood silently in front of the huge house, looking at the giant sturcter. Tohru sighed smoothing out her grey plaid uniform dress, slowly walking to the house. The maid was waiting for her, taking long grey coat."May I get you anything?"asked the maid, as they walked down one of the many corridors. The two shook their heads, as they climbed the stairs. Kazuo waited for by the third staircase, smiling broadly. "Welcome once more to my humble home."said Kazuo bowing deeply. Tohru blushed at his formal attitude, bowing slightly to the teen. Kazuo looked at Keitaro, reaching his hand out to her."Keitaro, nice to see you again." said Kazuo, taking her hand in his. Keitaro blushed, shaking his hand."Can I go see Yuki?"asked Tohru, looking away from the two. Kazuo nodded, leading the them to the loft. The door was open, revealing the dark room. Tohur looked down at Keitaro, who stood talking to Kazuo, frowning."Are you going to come up?"asked Tohru, her eyes pleading the girl. Keitaro merely glanced at her, shaking her head."I'll be up in a minute."said Keitaro, waving the girl up. Tohru sighed, slowly climbing the ladder-like stairs.

Tohru stood in the room, shutting the wooden panel behind her, staring up at the balcony in the room. She spotted the ladder, carefully crossing the room to the ladder. She climbed up the cherry wood, looking back over the room, as she rose higher and higher in the room. It looking smaller from up here, like a miniature apartment. She finally made it to the loft, pulling herself into railed pouch. Yuki slept soundly his bed, that lay in the middle of the pouch, a book laying open next to his sleeping form. Tohru took a step toward him, her heart aching for him. He had many bandages on his arms, his forehead was also bandaged, and his cheek was still bruised, his hair.. Tohru hated his hair now, it's dull grey, like the sad clouds. His hair was jagged, and ugly, not the colorful and unique style she had grown used to. He stirred on his bed, shifting on to his back. Tohru sat on the edge of his bed, next to the sleeping boy, stroking his head gently.

Yuki felt something touching his hair, soothing and comforting, gentle. He cuddled closely to this new feeling, putting his head on the lap of the person. Right now he didn't care, all he wanted was to feel this as long as he could, no matter what. He felt her stiffen, her hand jerking up, away from his neck. Yuki groaned, snuggling closer to her. He felt her relax, as she rubbed his back. Yuki made a sound deep in his throat, taking a deep breath through his nose, breathing in this stranger's scent. He wanted this feeling, he needed this feeling, why was it so important?

Tohru watched him, a smile forming on her lips as he cuddled close. She was slightly afraid of him yelling at her, but now she didn't care, all she wanted was to see him like this, vulnerable, gentle, and sweet. At this moment in time, nothing mattered, just him and his sleeping form. Tohru felt a stirring in her heart, like a butterfly had just landed on her, sending shivers down her spine. Yuki remained asleep, breathing in her scent. Tohru loved the way he breathed the air he needed, taking in the oxygen into his lungs and exhaling it, deep breathes following each one.

Yuki lefted his head from the lap of this person, turning to face her. His eyes opened tiredly, looking up into Tohru's dark brown eyes, his breath hitched in his throat. He was slightly surprised to find this girl in his room, let alone on his bed, next to him, looking at him. Yuki blushed slightly, sitting up next to her."Hey."Yuki said simply, getting off the bed. Tohru blushed, looking at his back. Yuki stood in his fannel pants, shirtless and seemingly comfortable.

Tohru examined Yuki's body, blushing furiously at what she was doing. He was muscular, his arms and shoulders had the ight amount of muscle on them, making his look very shapely, his abs and chest were just as nice, with ripples of muscle cascading down his stomach and his firm chest, making Tohru feel slightly hot. "Um..Yuki could you put a shirt on...you don't have to but...um...yeah."Tohru said, rushing through the snetence, her cheeks flushed and her eyes closed. Yuki looked down at his bare torso, a confused look crossing his face. Why was she acting like she had never seen a teenage boys body before? Yuki turned from her, grabbing a wifebeater tee from a desk, slipping the shirt over his head. Tohru opened her eyes when hearing the sound of fabric against skin, staring up at Yuki. "Um..thank you."said Tohru, still blushing slightly. Yuki just nodded, seating himself at his desk.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 

Welcome To My Indiniduality

Tohru sat still on Yuki's bed, looking around his room."Nice to know your alright."said Tohru, still a bit hot from a few moments ago. Yuki shrugged, pulling a notebook from his his shelf. He flipped through the pages, the smell of ink and paper rising in the air. "Do you know what the assignment for sience?"asked Yuki, grabbing his ballpoint pen from a slot. Tohru shook her head, looking up to face him. Yuki kept looking up at her from his notebook, his eyes always qiuckly scanning her face and body, before diving back down onto the page."What are you doing?"asked Tohru, standing from the bed, walking toward him. Yuki hid the notebook in his lap, smiling too brightly up at her, wagging his finger at her in mock scolding."It's not done yet."said Yuki, gently shoving her back to his bed. Tohru sat down, a quizzical look on her pale face.

Yuki looked up from his notebook one last time before he showed it to her, a page covered with ink. Tohru gasped at the work, her heart skipping a beat as he sat next to her on the bed. She took the drawing in her hands, tracing the outlines with her finger. The drawing was of her, leaning against a tree, her hair long and wavy, her eyes staring up in a happy gaze, her body clothed in nothing but a simple short dress, her hands resting gracefully in her lap, her lips pouted slightly in a smile, the tree's branches scattering it's shadow across her face as she stared up in to the face of the on-looker. "Yuki, it's beautiful!" Tohru breathed, looking up at him, her eyes glazed over with tears. Yuki looked at her strangely, standing from the bed, rubbing the back of his neck, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks."It was just a doodle, nothing to get all mushy over."said Yuki, smiling slightly."May I take this home to show my oka-san, oh please, please."Tohru begged. Yuki chuckled nodding his head.

Yuki ripped the page from the notebook, placing it into a folder. He took a marker from his desk, writting and drawing on the folder's front. Tohru watched as he work, leaning over his shoulder. Yuki seemed not to notice her, stand at his elbow, his hand moving in graceful strokes outlining an image. The twirls began to form letters, a T and then an O and after that an H and followig that a R and ending with a U. Yuki grabbed another marker, scrolling yet another image onto the folder's surface. Tohru stared at the folder in wonder as Yuki drew, his mind seeming to focus on the art he was creating. The subtle greens and reds, and blues shown popped against the white background, and finally the grey of a cloud was added, completeing the picture on the once plain folder. On one side was Tohru's name, in beautiful sweeping letters, varying from red to green to bright pink, each letter rainbowed from the start. On the other side, was a picture of a red butterfly, it's wings spread, resting on a black rose, a red tear drop on either side of the butterfly's wings."Yuki, thank you so much, it's so beautiful." said Tohru, taking the folder from his hand."No one has ever given me something like this before." Tears began to collect in Tohru's eyes as she held the folder. Yuki reached forward brushing the tears from her eyes, his eyes softening."You look pretty when you cry."said Yuki, kissing her lips. Tohru responded to this kiss, it's soft touch, it's comforting warmth, or was it just the feeling of Yuki's lips against her's? The candy taste of his mouth? She didn't know this emotion, the one that now made respond to his kiss, his touch, his voice, she thought she never would, but right now she didn't care, all she really cared about was his lips, and his arms, which now wrapped themselves around her possessively. 

They pulled back, slightly breathless, their breaths mingling with sweet heat. "I'm sorry." Tohru apologized, trying to stand from the bed. Yuki kept her in her spot, resting his head against her shoulder."Don't be, I liked it."said Yuki, looking up from her shoulder. Tohru looked into her eyes, his intelligent, gentle, and warm grey eyes, her breath catching in her throat. He cupped her cheek in her hand, pulling his face close to her's, rubbing his nose against her's. Tohru let a giddy giggle escape her throat, snuggling closer to this boy. Yuki laughed, holding her close."Honda, will you be my friend?"asked Yuki, pouting cutely. Tohru giggled once again.

Keitaro stood below, listening intently to their conversation. She smiled at Tohru's apparent like of Yuki, how she fawned over him and praised his work. Kazuo stood next to her, smiling at Keitaro's giggles."You seem happy."Kazuo whispered into her sensetive ear. Keitaro visibly shivered, goosebumps running across her arms. She loved the smell of his cologne, the subtle yet traditional scent of the perfume, the unearthly smell it gave him. "Yeah, she sounds so funny giggling like an idiot."said Keitaro, hidding her blush. Kazuo leaned closer to her, lightly sniffing her shoulder. She smelt of grass, the rich earthly smell of nature surrounding her being, like an aura. "Yeah, but she's a sweet girl."said Kazuo, brushing her red hair from her face. Keitaro blushed as saw him lean slightly toward her, making her heart beat faster with each breath she took."She may get hurt one day." Keitaro breathed, as she felt his warm body coming closer to her. Kazuo's lips connected with her lips, gently brushing against them, the kiss innocent and chaste.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for taking so long on the chap, but I was on a sugar high and couldnot concentrate. It might not be as good as the other but remember I was on a sugar high. Anyway thank you all sooo much for your reviews, I get really motovated when I get them, so thank you. 

* * *

Chapter 16 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru and Keitaro walked home in silence, both replaying the events of the day. Tohru's heart still punded in her chest, remembering the kiss that Yuki had given her. She looked over at Keitaor, her large brown eyes scanning the older girl. Keitaro had been silent since they had left, not even saying 'goodbye' to the two boys. "Keitaro are you alright?"asked Tohru, as they walked, the night air chilling her. Keitaro nodded her head, staring at the road ahead. Her flaming red hair streamed behind her, long strands of the firey hair falling like liquid over her shoulders, her dark eyes scanning the road, shifting back and forth between the sides of the road, her olive skin tinted a strange yellow in the light of the streetlamps. "How was your counciling session?"asked Keitaro as tehy neared Tohru's house. Tohru just shrugged, hiding her blush with her coat.

Kyoko stood at the door, holding two cups of tea."Ya coming in Kei?"asked Kyoko, as the teen began to go. Keitaro looked at the older woman, her eyebrows knitted together in a look of question. Tohru pushed her friend into the house, smiling as her mother took her coat."So how was the meeting?"asked Kyoko, as they seated themselves at the kitchen table. Tohru blushed, doing her best not to tell what had happened. Keitaro just looked around the room, nervously scratching her neck. Kyoko waited patiently, looking at the two girls with her motherly expression. Keitaro was the first to speak, blushing."I kissed Kazuo!"said Keitaro, trying her best to wield her voice not break. 

Tohru looked at her, her eyes large with silent embarassment. Kyoko clapped her hands, laughing heartily."That is great, now all ya have to do is bed him and your done!"said Kyoko, watching the teenaged girl's reaction. Keitaro recoiled, holding her tea cup to the breaking point."No way in hell!" Keitaro nearly yelled, sipping her tea heatedly.Kyoko laughed, slapping her knee."Alright, alright."said Kyoko, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. She looked over to Tohru, smiling expectantly.  
"And you my dear child, of my flesh and blood, what tale have you to tell us?"asked Kyoko.

Tohru swallowed her tea, with an audile gulp."He drew my this picture!" said Tohru, pulling the picture from the folder, handing it to her mother. Kyoko and Keitaro looked over the drawing, both of their eyes following each line."It's so pretty."said Kyoko, looking at the signature."Sohma?" Tohru looked at her mother questioningly. 

"Yup, that's their last name,"said Tohru."how do you know that?" Kyoko held up the picture, smiling. Tohru blushed, looking down at her lap. Kyoko turned the image over and over in her hand, looking at from different angles."I used to know a lady who went by the name of Sohma,"said Kyoko, handing the picture back to Tohru,"her husband died not long ago." Tohru looked at her mother, her brows creasing together."I see, does she have any kids?"asked Keitaro, looking at the older woman. Kyoko nodded, sipping her tea."So what were her kids names?"asked Tohru, staring at her mother with a strange look in her eyes. Kyoko got up from the table, heading toward the hall closet. She returned moments later, holding a box, placing it delicately on the table. She opened the box, pulling a small picture album from the box, and placing it on the table."The eldest was a boy, named Ayame, the second eldest was a girl, and her name was Kimiko, then there was triplets and their names were, Kazuo, Yuki, and Amaya, so all together she had three children." said Kyoko, numbering them off on her fingers.

Tohru sat at the table, stunned beyaond belief."So you knew their father too?"asked Keitaro, leaning forward on her elbow. Kyoko snorted, in disgust, sipping her tea."Of course, he was the one who was keeping her in that house, finally she divorced him after he hit her, but she couldn't take her children from him."said Kyoko, running her fingers through her hair. Keitaro and Tohru looked at each other, confusion written on their faces."So she had to leave them with him?"asked Tohru, standing slightly from her chair. Kyoko nodded, sipping her tea calmly. 


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome To My Individuality 

Chapter 17

The night was silent and cold after Kyoko had told them that story, both girls pondering the thoughts of the family. Tohru sat back with a sigh, looking over toward the window, looking out at the dark night sky. Keitaro just sat there, as though she were frozen in stone, her features never changing. Kyoko cleaned up the dishes, silently, her hands working swiftly to clear away the articles."Do you think he hit the rest of them?" Tohru asked, her voice void of emotion. Kyoko shrugged her shoulders, glancing back at the stunned girl."Maybe, maybe not." said Kyoko, placing the dishes into the sink."But I wouldn't abandon that thought." Tohru looked at her mother, standing slowly from her seat. "How could a mother leave behind a child?"asked Keitaro, also standing."I guess we will never know, huh, not surprised." Kyoko looked at the two girls, smiling."Don't worry your pretty little heads over it, it's nothing but the past, it can no longer hurt them." said Kyoko, as she turned the faucet to hot. 

Tohru stood wordlessly in front of the school, her breath coming in short excited gasps. The Kazuo stood on the step, talking to Keitaro, smiling sweetly at the girl. To Tohru's surprise Amaya stood next to him, clinging possessively to his uniform plain grey uniform. Haru stood in the small group, leaning against the stair rail, his head tilted back, a serene smile on his face. Tohru slowly walked toward the group, looking around nervously as the other students watched her. The snickered and laughed, each watching and waiting for her to make a fool of herself. "Hey Kazuo, Haru, Keitaro, and Amaya."said Tohru, panting for breath. Arms wrapped around her waist, loving and gentle, yet strong and protective. She turned looking straight into piercing grey eyes, peering at her. "Yuki, your back!" Tohru squealed, throwing her arms around him. Yuki nearly fell, grabbing hold of the rail. Laughing, he steadied himself, running his fingers through her dark brown hair."Of course I'm back, couldn't leave you to get run over by yourself." Yuki laughed, as the small group crowded around the two.

Hana and Uo stood in the shadows, smiling to themselves."Seems we've got newbies in our group, huh, Hana?" Uo asked, looking at the stoic girl beside her. Hana just nodded, staring out at the gathering group."Yes, and many things will come to pass." said Hana, slowly walking toward the group. Uo silently followed, smiling as Yuki played with Tohru's long hair. "So, what are we gonna do today?"asked Uo, as they approached the group. Kazuo shrugged, blushing slightly, as Uo lightly nudged him."I gotta go to work today, so can't drive anyone home."said Yuki, as he carefully braided Tohru's long brown hair. Uo looked at the teen, a quizzical look on her face."What do you do, set cars on fire?"asked Uo, placing her hand on her hip. Yuki smirked, staring at the blond, his eyes icy."I work library, organizing the books, restoring the old ones, checking books out, ya know that kind of stuff." said Yuki, as he tied a forest green ribbon into her hair." You can actually organize! I am amazed, considering your room!" Uo exclaimed, dramaticly.Yuki rolled his eyes, as the bell rang, signaling the students to their classrooms.

The group silently sat at the picnic table, watching the white puffy clouds pass by, forming strange shapes as they passed. Kazuo just sat in a tree, eating something, smacking hungrily."Can you share?"asked Keitaro, looking up at him. Kazuo shook his head, as all eyes stared up at him."And why not?" Kazuo jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on his feet."It has alcohol in it, so I can't give any to you." explained Kazuo, taking another bite of the pastery. Amaya grunted, looking up at the cloudy sky, her eyes searching it's surface. "When does Yuki get off work?"asked Amaya, looking over at her brother, who held his pastery high over Keitaro's reaching hands. "In fifteen minutes." Kazuo answered simply, taking another bite of the food. Keitaro hopped onto the Kazuo's unsuspectedly, making the boy topple over from her slight weight."Hey, that's not fair, I wasn't ready!" Kazuo complained, as the teenaged girl rolled on top of him, eating his pastery. Keitaro smiled, smacking in his ear, making the overly polite Frenchman, cringe."Ya wanna share?"asked Keitaro, swallowing the pastery. Kazuo looked up at her, his eyes watering with tears, as he looked deep into her dark eyes."No." answered Kazuo, grabbing the pastery, and stuffing it into his mouth. Keitaro looked at him, her eyes filling with mischeif.Keitaro smashed her mouth against his in a bruising kiss, placing her hand on his hard muscular chest. Kazuo stared wide eyed up at her, returning the kiss, his hands placing themselves at her hips. 

They both pulled away, blushing slightly. Uo was laughing hysterically, as they pulled apart, falling hard onto the ground."That was funny!" Uo howled, rolling in the grass. Tohru just looked at the two blushing, and franicly hidding her eyes. "Shut up Uotani!" Keitaro said coldly, her thighs straddling Kazuo. Uo just laughed harder, hitting the dry grass. Hana just looked up at the sky, her expression never changing. Haru smiled slightly, watching as Tohru finally giggled slightly."Don't start Honda, I saw you kissing Yuki on Sunday." said Keitaro, staring at the younger girl. Tohru blushed, trying to hide her face from Uo and Hana's questioning looks."Is it true, Tohru?"asked Uo, looking at her close friend. Tohru stood, walking toward the library entrance, as Yuki just walked out. She ran to him, burying her face into his chest, grabbing hold of the open flaps of his black trenchcoat. Yuki looked down at her, a surprised expression on his face."What's wrong Toh-Toh ?"asked Yuki, wrapping his arms around her. Tohru just shook her head, looking into his grey eyes."Nothing, Yuki, nothing."said Tohru, closing her eyes and leaning against him.She pushed all her weight against him."Are you alright Tohru?"asked Yuki, looking down at her face. Tohru did not respond."Tohru!"Yuki called, wrapping hoisting her off the ground and swooped her into a bridal style hold."Tohru!" called Uo, looking at the two, her eye widening in horror. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 

Welcome To My Individuality

Tohru looked slowly around the room, her head slightly spinning, as she took in her surroundings. She looked about the large room, her insides churning as she looked at the unfamiliar room. She stood from the bed, taking a shaky step toward the the door. Her heart pounded in her chest, as she neared the large oaken door, her hands shaking from her nerves. She slowly opened the door, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the room before her. Huge glass windows replaced walls in this room, each at least twenty feet tall. The room, was high in the air, off the dry grass, looking down at the lake. Tohru slowly crossed the room, looking out over the lake, staring out at it's surface icy. The sky was clear, void of any clouds, perfect yet imperfect, clear yet unclear, holding no meaning to her. Tohru sighed, looking back at the bed, her eyes widening at what she saw. Yuki's sat next to the bed, his head resting on his arms, as he leaned forward against the large bed. Tohru smiled at him, as she quietly walked toward the sleeping boy."Yuki." Tohru whispered, testing the name on her tongue, carefully climbing onto the bed. Yuki stirred slightly, shifting, groaning out in his sleep.  
Tohru gently stroked his head, carefully moving his hair from his face."What is this that I'm feeling, Yuki?" asked Tohru, gently leaning down to kiss him. Her lips met his, kissing him softly, relishing the taste of his mouth. Yuki's eyes opened slowly, looking up into her face, as she pulled away, a smile forming on his lips.

"Hey, you're awake." Yuki said weakly, sitting up straight in his chair. Tohru just nodded, smiling brightly. She looked at his face, a trace of worry touching her's.

"Yuki, are you all right?" asked Tohru, placing her delicate hand under his chin. Yuki nodded, allowing her to touch his face, tracing her fingers over his skin. Tohru's fingers roamed his face, her face serious and patient."Your a little warm, Yuki."said Tohru, resting her hand on his cheek. Yuki shrugged, scooting back slightly away from her.

"Yeah, probably, but I'll be okay." said Yuki, standing frm his seat slowly walking toward a open room. He looked out the windows, a smile forming on his face, as he watched the world go by. "This used to be her favorite room." Yuki whispered, his eyes softening at a distant memory. Yuki shook his head, seating himself on the floor.  
"Why do I have to remember it?"

Tohru watched him, her eyes scanning him, concentrating on his face. Tears began to roll down his pale cheeks, seemingly unnoticed by him. Tohru ran to him, kneeling next to him."Yuki?" Tohru questioned, tugging on his sleeve. Yuki slowly turned to her, a smile plastered on his face. "Oh, Yuki."

Tohru embraced him, tears collecting in her large eyes."She's gone, and she's never coming back." Yuki whispered to her, his breath hot against her ear. Tohru cluthched him tight, gently rocking him."It was my fault, I should have never said those things."

Tohru shook her head against his neck, breathing in his familiar scent, of crisp white snow and dirt. "No Yuki, it's not your fault, don't ever say that." said Tohru, pulling back to look into his face. Yuki's tears left slivery trails running down his cheeks, making his face seem angelic. Tohru leaned forward, her eyes closed, kissing his tears as he wept.

Yuki let a sob escape his throat throwing his arms around her, burying his head into her neck, his slim shoulders shaking with each heartwenching sob. Tohru silently stroked his hair, running her fingers through the silky smoothness of his dyed violet hair. "I'm sorry."Yuki sobbed, his hands shaking as he pushed himself away from her, a half smile placed on his face.

"No, Yuki, it's okay, everbody cries, some more than others, it just shows human frailty." said Tohru, smiling. Yuki stood, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Please, don't tell my brother and sister, I don't want them to worry about me, all right."said Yuki, stretching his arm down to her. Tohru nodded, taking his hand, allowing him to hoist her up. Yuki silently crossed the room, taking slow steps, as though he was walking through water. Tohru followed, matching his slow steps.

"Do you believe that we need to keep up the council sessions?" asked Tohru, looking up into his face. Yuki shrugged, reaching the door, pulling the heavy door open, with ease. They both slowly walked from the room, silence reigning supreme."Where are we going?"asked Tohru, as they walked, lifting the heavy silence from them.

"To the dining room, everyone is eating and they wanted you to join them when you woke up." explained Yuki, leading her down a staircase. Darkness eneveloped them, engulfing them in impenetrable shadow. Tohru gasped, stopping to look about the darkness, shaking in fear. A hand reached for her, pulling her into strong arms, protecting her in the harsh darkness. "I'm right here, don't be afraid, I won't let you go." came Yuki's voice, refreshingly hot against her neck. Tohru calmed, leaning against him, as he slowly lifted her from the ground. Tohru rested her head against the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent, clinging to him almost desperately. "There's nothing to fear." said Yuki, as he walked down the steps, cradling Tohru close to his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome To My Individuality 

Chapter 19

Tohru sighed, closing her eyes against the darkness, trading one for another, as Yuki held her, safe, in his arms. She just breathed, clutching him tightly, hoping the darkness would end soon, yet not truly wanting it to. Yuki smiled slightly, his arms tightening around her smaller body. "Are you alright?" he asked, as they neared the end of the darkness. Tohru nodded, inhaling his scent one last time before looking up. Light slowly descended on them, blinding them temperarily.

"Welcome to the world of the living." said Uo, standing from her seat at the sight of her friend. Tohru blinked, looking around the elegant dining room in which they sat, comfortably lounging on the chairs. She smiled as she looked about, her eyes finally adjusted to the lighting of the room. Kazuo pulled out a chair for her, a smile on his sweet face.Yuki gently sat her in the chair, smiling slightly as she loosely clung to him.

"Thank you." Tohru said simply, her eyes conveying a hidden message to him. Yuki nodded in her direction, as he took a seat next to his sister, kissing her cheek as he sat. Tohru looked around the room again, her chocolate eyes scanning the formal setting. The room was traditional, yet modern, incorporating both the old and the new into one room. 'Just like the catalouges.' thought Tohru, a smile spreading across her gently face.

"Are you alright?" asked Keitaro, her nearly black eyes worried. Tohru nodded simply, her dark hair shifting with her." Are you sure? "

"I'll be fine, I was just light headed from not eating all day." Tohru answered, her smile weakening. She felt more than saw Yuki's gaze on her, piercing her through, searching her soul, hurting her gently. She grimaced slightly, almost unnoticed, except those grey, that caught everything, they noticed her slight pain on the subject of herself. She continued to talk, laugh and eat with her friends, her dark eyes glowing with happiness, a Kazuo left the room, only to return a moment later with a record player.  
" What's that for?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, questioningly.

Kazuo looked up at her, a smile forming on his pale face."We are going to teach you how to dance." he replied, pressing a button on the device. Tohru looked to Yuki, her eyes shining with wonder at the large disk his brother took from a collection of things.

"What's that?" she questioned, pulling strands on chocolate hair from her face.

"It's called a record." came Yuki's reply, as he stood from his seat next to Amaya. Silently walking to his brother and Tohru, he lowered himself to whisper into his brother's ear. Kazuo smirked, standing and reaching into a cabinet pulling a glass bottle from the assorted others. Tohru looked at them, cocking her head to the side innocently, watching, waiting for them to make another move. Kazuo smiled at her curiousity, as he placed the record on the player. Placing the arm down, he stepped slowly from the ancient machinery, smiling to himself as music flooded the room with 'L.O.V.E.' by Nat King Cole. Amaya smiled slightly at her brother's song choice, silently closing her electric green gaze, as memories flowed through her senses. Kazuo looked about the room, his icy blue eyes landing on Keitaro. The dark haired boy smiled, as he walked to her, offering his hand to the red head. Keitaro blushed, looking away but still taking his hand, a blush spreading over her olive cheeks.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, as he slowly lead her onto the dance floor, smiling sweetly at the girl. Keitaro silently followed him, trying desperately to hide her blush behind her hand. As they reached the center, Kazuo gently laid his hand on her hip, looking into her eyes, carefully reading her to make sure she was fine with his closeness. She nodded her constent, smiling slightly as she placed a hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. "Now, " he said quietly, "I will teach you the waltz." And with that they were off, dancing and laughing.

Yuki looked over to Tohru, smiling slightly as she watched her two friends dance, perfectly content with each other. " Do you blieve in coincidences?" asked Yuki, looking as his sister instructed from the sidelines. Tohru looked at him, her dark eyes searching, seeking, and finding something in his gaze. She smiled, turning from him, as she slowly intertwined their fingers.

"No, but I do believe in fate," she said, silently leaning against his stronger frame," and courage, and hope, and dreams, and love."

"Love?" said Yuki, as he turned towards her, his grey eyes piercing her teddy bear brown. He slowly pulled her chin upwards, leaning into kiss her. Their kiss was soft, chaste, sweet, loving, and pure, nothing marring it's innocence.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips,"love."

Fin


End file.
